


Escribiendo el final

by BloodyCherry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuento, F/M, Gen, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock despierta una mañana con un sobre a su lado. Dentro hay un cuento que debe continuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Sherlock recibe un desafío a través de una carta.

Sherlock despertó en su cama más tarde de lo habitual. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba algo mareado y tenía la sensación de que había pasado una mala noche, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla muy agitada. Al parecer, pensó, había contraído una especie de gripe. Agotado, se dio la vuelta en la cama y, de pronto, pareció que se le pasaban todas las molestias y eran reemplazadas por una peor. Realmente debía de haber pasado una mala noche, porque a su lado, entre las sábanas revueltas, había un sobre "Para Sir Alardelot". Sherlock abrió el sobre nervioso; sabía de quién era y no era nada bueno. Dentro del sobre había una tarjeta con solo dos frases y una hoja escrita con muchas florituras y adornada como un libro de cuentos infantiles. Leyó primero la tarjeta:

Este es un cuento que he escrito especialmente para ti, Sherlock. No tiene final, espero que entre los dos escribamos uno bueno.

Tu amigo Richard Brook, el cuentacuentos

A continuación, leyó la hoja en la que estaba escrito el cuento, titulado Sir Alardelot y la princesa Traidorinda.

Érase una vez una hermosa princesa llamada Traidorinda. Era la princesa más bella e inteligente del mundo, pero en lugar de ser dulce y delicada como todas las princesas, Traidorinda era ambiciosa, fría y hasta manipuladora si era necesario. Un día, un malvado hechicero propuso a Traidorinda trabajar juntos para conseguir el poder que ambos anhelaban, y ella aceptó.

Todo iba bien mientras trabajaron juntos, hasta que Traidorinda se topó con Sir Alardelot, el peor enemigo de su aliado el hechicero. Ninguno de los dos quiso mostrarlo, pues debían seguir siendo enemigos, pero se enamoraron porque ambos eran muy parecidos. Sir Alardelot acabó venciendo a la princesa y al hechicero porque era su deber; aun así, no dejó de vigilar a su amada y fue a rescatarla a un lejano reino donde querían matarla. Ambos fueron muy felices entonces, ya que nadie, ni siquiera el hechicero, sabía que Traidorinda seguía viva. Así huyó del mago y empezó a vivir de incógnito para poder verse en secreto con Sir Alardelot.

El hechicero intentó acabar con sir Alardelot, y después de un gran enfrentamiento ambos desaparecieron. No murieron, como se hicieron creer el uno al otro, sino que solo desaparecieron, como había hecho Traidorinda. En el fondo, los dos sabían que el otro estaba vivo, así que el hechicero empezó a buscar a Sir Alardelot para acabar con él ahora que estaba totalmente solo. Pero la gran sorpresa del hechicero fue encontrar a Sir Alardelot y a Traidorinda juntos… ¡juntos y felices! Su mejor aliada le había mentido y se había pasado al bando de su peor enemigo, y todo por amor, ese estúpido sentimiento que hacía débiles hasta a los más fuertes.

Ahí estaba la clave, ahora Traidorinda era la mayor debilidad de Sir Alardelot… y Sir Alardelot era la mayor debilidad de Traidorinda. ¡Podía vengarse de los dos a la vez! Una noche, el hechicero entró en la casita donde los amantes dormían plácidamente abrazados, les dio una pócima para no despertarlos y se llevó a Traidorinda a un lugar secreto. A cambio, dejó a Sir Alardelot una nota en la que le explicaba el reto.

Cuando volvió a su guarida, el hechicero se sentó a esperar la llegada de Sir Alardelot mientras miraba a la hermosa princesa, que dormía con una dulce sonrisa, probablemente soñando con los besos de su caballero sin sospechar que ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

Ahora le toca a Sir Alardelot continuar la historia. ¿La princesa y el caballero vivirán felices y comerán perdices? Tú decides, Sir Alardelot…

Sherlock se quedó un rato mirando el cuento. Los había encontrado; Moriarty los había espiado y los había encontrado. Y ahora se había llevado a Irene para ponerle a prueba, para demostrarle que seguía vivo y no se había tragado lo del suicidio. Sherlock no había sido tan iluso como para creer que Moriarty sí estaba muerto, desde luego había contemplado la posibilidad, y por eso vivía con Irene de la manera más discreta posible, pero no había sido suficiente. Como decía el cuento, ahora le tocaba a él seguir escribiendo y decidir quién ganaba esta vez: el caballero o el malvado hechicero…


	2. Un plan maligno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Moriarty planea una nueva y definitiva ofensiva contra Sherlock e Irene.

Era una noche oscura y fría, sin luna, perfecta para lo que Jim Moriarty tenía preparado. Ahora que ambos habían fingido su muerte, era el momento ideal para acabar con él, sin nadie por medio. Lo había estado vigilando desde el día de sus supuestos suicidios, y cuál no habría sido su sorpresa al ver que iba directamente de Londres a Berlín, a reunirse con una mujer que había resultado ser su antigua aliada Irene Adler, a quien creía muerta y que ahora parecía haber cambiado de bando. Mejor que aquel descubrimiento, que le había hecho hervir la sangre de la ira, fue ver que su adversario y la dominatrix tenían una relación; no que fingiesen ser una pareja en público como parte de su vida de incógnito, sino que realmente sentían algo el uno por el otro y hasta dormían juntos.  
Era perfecto, pensó el criminal, les demostraría que lo que sentían el uno por el otro acabaría con ellos, además de castigar a Irene por su flagrante traición. Sí, ambos necesitaban un buen escarmiento. En seguida, el maligno cerebro de Jim Moriarty empezó a tramar un plan tan pintoresco como sus anteriores crímenes, solo que más personal. Días después allí estaba, a punto de entrar en la pequeña y acogedora casita que compartían Sherlock e Irene y convertir con sus nuevas e idílicas vidas en un cuento de terror.  
Tardó unos minutos en forzar la cerradura de la entrada y una vez allí se dirigió a donde ya sabía que estaba el dormitorio. La estampa que allí encontró no podía ser la más adecuada: Sherlock e Irene dormían desnudos y abrazados entre las sábanas revueltas. Vaya, parecía que habían disfrutado bien de su última noche juntos, al menos la última por un tiempo. Moriarty se acercó despacio, con sigilo, y les inyectó a ambos una droga que los dejaría profundamente dormidos durante horas y al despertar estarían confusos y desorientados. Apartó con cuidado las sábanas y, con algo de esfuerzo, deshizo el abrazo de los amantes dormidos. Cogió del suelo una bata y envolvió en ella a Irene antes de cogerla en brazos casi con cariño. En su lugar dejó una carta y salió de la habitación y de la casa con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, esta vez con la mujer dormida en sus brazos.  
Asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, metió a Irene en el asiento trasero del coche y la llevó a su escondite, donde la vistió y la dejó sobre una cama. Se sentó al lado de la cama y observó a Irene dormida durante el resto de la noche, a la espera de que despertase para contarle su plan.


	3. La princesa dormida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Irene despierta encerrada y vestida de princesa.

Más o menos a la misma hora a la que Sherlock despertaba en su cama y leía la carta de Moriarty, Irene Adler despertó en un lugar muy diferente. Sin abrir los ojos, se giró en busca de Sherlock, pero notó que no estaba allí con ella. ¿Se habría levantado ya? ¿Estaría reparando el desayuno? Lo primero era muy probable, lo segundo no era propio de él.  
Irene decidió levantarse y desayunar con el detective, pero se quedó parada nada más abrir los ojos. Aquella no era su cama, ni su habitación, ni su casa… ¿dónde estaba? ¿Era un sueño? Se miró aturdida; llevaba una especie de túnica blanca con cenefas doradas en el bajo, el escote en pico y las largas y amplias mangas. Parecía un vestido de cuento de hadas, igual que la cama con dosel y la corona de pequeñas flores de azahar y jazmín que llevaba en la frente. Incluso, se dio cuenta en ese momento, tenía un ramo de lirios blancos en las manos. Definitivamente, estaba soñando.  
Irene soltó el ramo y apartó el dosel para encontrarse frente a frente con alguien a quien habría deseado no volver a ver.  
-¿Jim? –preguntó aturdida.  
-Buenos días, Irene, querida. Eres una princesa muy rebelde, no has esperado al beso de tu caballero… -la miró con un ligero gesto de fingido reproche en su inexpresiva cara- Aunque claro –rió-, conociéndole, yo tampoco esperaría. Ahora seguro que está durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocuparse por ti, porque eso me demostraría que te ama, y el gran Sherlock Holmes nunca siente nada.  
-¿Qué? –Irene lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin entender- No sé de qué hablas, Jim. Creo que voy a seguir durmiendo hasta que se acabe este sueño…  
Volvió a tumbarse y le dio la espalda a Moriarty, que se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la cama.  
-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué es un sueño? Verás, dulce princesa –dijo sarcásticamente acariciando la melena ondulada de ella y recolocando las flores de su cabeza-, me gustan los cuentos y quiero escribir mi gran obra maestra, un cuento real dedicado especialmente a mi mayor rival y a la mujer que me traicionó por él. Un cuento en el que la princesa y el caballero pierden por fin frente al malo. Ahora mismo, tu amado Sherlock estará leyendo el principio del cuento que entre todos vamos a acabar. Sin embargo, depende de él y solo de él quién ganará… Yo que tú seguiría durmiendo, princesa, quién sabe cuánto puede tardar… si decide venir a por ti, claro…  
Después de su discurso, se inclinó sobre Irene, que tenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de volver a dormirse y despertar en la realidad y en su cama junto a Sherlock, y besó su mejilla dulcemente antes de salir de la lúgubre habitación. Irene se quedó en la cama, medio adormilada y con mal cuerpo debido tanto a la droga que le había inyectado Moriarty como a la conversación que habían mantenido (o más bien el monólogo del desquiciado pero genial criminal). En la parte del cerebro de Irene que aún estaba despierta, las preguntas nacían y crecían sin parar; si aquello no era un sueño, ¿lograría escapar? Y si lo conseguía, ¿volvería a ver a Sherlock?


	4. El caballero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Sherlock se ponen en marcha para encontrar a Irene.

Se había llevado a Irene… Moriarty le había quitado a Irene de sus propios brazos y él no había podido hacer nada. Pocas cosas le habían dolido tanto a Sherlock: primero, porque amaba a Irene, como bien decía Moriarty en la carta; y segundo, por su orgullo herido, porque Moriarty ya le había ganado con eso, aunque consiguiese salvar a Irene.  
Sherlock se sentó en la cama aún deshecha, todavía medio desnudo y sin importarle el frío. Releyó la carta en busca de pistas; esta vez iba a ser la definitiva: iba a ser más meticuloso que nunca (si es que eso era posible) e iba a encontrar a Irene. Hasta entonces, sus sentimientos, y especialmente los que tenían a Irene como centro, habían sido para él un punto débil, un riesgo que por más que intentaba no podía evitar. Esta vez, pensó, los usaría como aliados, le darían fuerzas para encontrarla y salvarla. El amor por Irene y la ira hacia Moriarty (incrementada por el amor), hacían que estuviese aún más alerta y dispuesto a todo por ganar ese asalto.  
El detective se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y se puso a pensar en sus movimientos. Lo primero tenía que ser examinar la habitación en busca de un (improbable) descuido de Moriarty. Miró por la cama y solo encontró un pelo en la almohada, nada fuera de lo normal. No había rastros de sangre por ningún sitio, uñas… nada que indicase un forcejeo. Recordó que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, así que buscó por sus brazos signos de que le hubiesen forzado a soltarla… nada; debió de sacar a Irene con mucha facilidad. Eso, y teniendo en cuenta su malestar físico y lo lenta que parecía funcionar su cabeza, le hizo pensar que lo habían drogado para que no se despertase. Así, Moriarty se había tomado su tiempo para llevarse a Irene sin dejar pruebas. Seguro, pensó Sherlock, segurísimo que Moriarty se había tomado su tiempo separando a Irene de él, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ninguna huella y casi seguro de que ninguno despertaría hasta horas después. Sherlock echó de menos su equipo de química para examinar una gota de su sangre y comprobar si aún había restos del narcótico en ella.  
Por más que buscó, no encontró ninguna prueba, absolutamente nada de Irene o de Moriarty. Aquello lo iba a volver loco, ¿cómo pretendía Moriarty que lo encontrase sin pruebas? Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Moriarty estaba representando un cuento en el que el malo secuestraba a la princesa y se la llevaba con él; y ¿dónde viven los malos en los cuentos? En castillos, en cuevas… Sherlock se levantó de la cama y salió decidido a encontrar todo lugar “sospechoso” por los alrededores.


	5. El hombre-araña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Moriarty intenta asustar a Irene.

Hacía horas que había pasado el efecto de la droga que Moriarty le había inyectado antes de llevársela, pero Irene había seguido haciéndose la dormida para fingir debilidad. Estaba empezando a planear su huida y debía tener cuidado; si se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, todo sería mucho peor para ella y para Sherlock, si es que ya tenía alguna pista para encontrarla.

Desde la enorme cama adoselada, Irene observaba el lugar intentando reconocerlo: una habitación grande, fría, con paredes de piedra y una gruesa puerta de acero. No había muebles, excepto la cama, una mesita con un reloj y dos sillas; tampoco había ventanas, la única luz provenía de una lámpara que parecía de anticuario. Irene observaba todo en busca de cámaras (estaba segura de que las habría), puntos ciegos, vías de escape, trampas… pero no los encontraba; debían de estar muy bien escondidos porque Jim sabría que iba a intentar escapar; de hecho seguramente estaría esperando que lo intentase para hacer más divertido su juego, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le iba a dar la satisfacción de quedarse allí tumbada esperando a Sherlock.

Hacia la noche, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el eco de los pasos de Moriarty llenó la habitación. Irene estaba sentada en la cama quitándose algunas florecillas marchitas del pelo y ni si quiera levantó la vista para saludar a su captor y antiguo jefe, que le llevaba una bandeja con comida.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo Moriarty- veo que mi princesa ya se ha despertado… ¡y sin un beso! –rió y le quitó a Irene un pétalo del pelo- ¿Deshojando las flores para saber si te quiere o no tu príncipe? Yo no me molestaría, si a estas alturas no ha venido es que no te quiere –hizo una mueca de fingida pena que Irene siguió sin mirar-. Yo me daría prisa, ¿sabes? Si no... te voy a comer -tarareó algo y volvió a reír-. El hombre-araña... así me llama tu caballero, ¿sabes?

-¿A qué has venido?-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Irene, que ahora tenía la vista fija en el bordado de las mangas de su vestido-. ¿Te aburres? ¿Quieres conversación? Hasta ahora no has dicho nada.

-No, princesa impertinente, solo vengo a darte las buenas noches y decirte que, cada minuto que pasa, la araña tiene más hambre y os va a comer, así que más os vale hacer algo interesante para que no se aburra y le entre más hambre –dicho esto, Moriarty se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y dijo entre risas-. El hombre-araña siempre está hambriento*... cuánta razón...

Irene se quedó sola otra vez y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, a pesar de que no tenía mucho sueño, sin tocar la cena y pensando en la posibilidad de que Sherlock estuviese en circunstancias parecidas a las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Refefencia a "Lullaby", canción de The Cure


	6. El triunfo del mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Moriarty decide aumentar su diversión.

Al salir de la cripta donde estaba encerrada Irene, Moriarty se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo genial de su plan. Sherlock caería en la trampa, sin duda, y tras él caería Irene. No conseguiría el poder que ansiaba, pero era un pequeño paso para conseguirlo, quitándose de en medio al molesto detective y a su nueva amiguita, que sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él. Mientras tanto, Irene se aburría en su celda y se marchitaba como las florecitas de su pelo, buscando sin éxito una manera de salir, haciéndose la dura hasta el final, como le correspondía a la gran dominatrix que había sido en su día. Por una vez, el malo iba a ganar en el cuento.

Aun así, tras casi veinticuatro horas, empezaba a aburrirse; necesitaba acción, humillar a Sherlock, picarlo para que siguiese con su búsqueda cada vez más furioso… pero ¿qué podía hacer? Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza una tras otra, cada cual mejor que la anterior, hasta que llegó la definitiva.


	7. Sonatina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Sherlock recibe una pista en forma de poema.

Era tarde, ya de madrugada, cuando Sherlock entró en su casa y cayó agotado sobre la cama. Sin embargo, no se durmió, sino que siguió repasando su plan para encontrar a Irene. Había pasado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad en busca de lugares donde pudiese estar escondido Moriarty, o donde pudiese tener encerrada a Irene (edificios y locales que, de alguna forma, se recordasen a castillos, cuevas, lugares de cuento… locales cuyos nombres hiciesen referencia a las mismas cosas o pudiesen tener relación, librerías y hasta alguna tienda de magia); investigó la mayoría de los que le habían parecido posibles escondites mientras que otros, por diferentes razones, los había dejado para investigarlos al día siguiente, ya que no tenía otras pistas.

Aquello cada vez era más frustrante para Sherlock; no podía creer que aquello fuese lo único que tenía, todo lo que podía hacer era recorrer otra vez la casa entera para asegurarse de que no había nada extraño. Tres horas después, Sherlock cayó de nuevo en la cama, más agotado y frustrado que antes, pues lo único que había echado en falta en toda la casa era la bata de Irene, que él mismo le había quitado la noche anterior. Recordó que, al caer la bata, había sonado algo dentro; aquella tarde habían llamado a Irene de su nuevo trabajo y luego se había metido el móvil en el bolsillo y se le había quedado allí. Seguramente Moriarty había cogido la bata para vestir a Irene y se había guardado el teléfono, por lo que de nada le serviría a Sherlock intentar hablar con ella.

El detective estaba ya muy cansado y la preocupación por Irene solo lo hacía sentirse peor. Medio dormido, recordó la noche anterior, cuando estaban en aquella misma cama uno en brazos del otro sin pensar por un solo segundo que apenas unas horas después los iban a separar por quién sabía cuánto tiempo (Sherlock intentaba evitar el "para siempre" que amenazaba con instalarse en su mente).Finalmente, Sherlock se quedó dormido, pero apenas unos minutos después notó la vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, que aún no se había quitado. Lo cogió con desgana, aún adormilado, pero se despertó de golpe al mirar la pantalla: era un mensaje de Irene. El detective abrió el mensaje y se encontró con unas palabras en español: La princesa está triste… ¿qué tendrá la princesa?

Sherlock no sabía mucho español, pero entendió la palabra "princesa", por lo que imaginó que el mensaje era de Moriarty desde el móvil de Irene, ¿por qué iba ella a enviarle un mensaje llamándose a sí misma así?. De repente, toda su somnolencia desapareció, recibir lo que parecía una nueva pista lo había animado a seguir, pero era una noticia agridulce, como pudo ver al buscar la traducción en su ordenador. ¿Le había pasado algo a Irene? ¿O era un aviso? ¿Y por qué en español? Aquello tenía que significar algo. Volvió a escribir la frase en el buscador y lo encontró: eran los primeros versos de la Sonatina, de Rubén Darío, un poeta nicaragüense de principios del siglo XX. Sherlock leyó la biografía del poeta, para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada que pudiese tener relación con el secuestro de Irene, pero no, al parecer todo lo que hubiese querido decirle Moriarty estaba en el largo poema que comenzaba con aquel verso.


	8. El giro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Irene decide cambiar el curso de la historia.

De nuevo sola en la lúgubre habitación, Irene empezó a dar vueltas por ella, impaciente. Intentaba recordar la noche anterior, pero lo último que había en su memoria antes de despertar en la mazmorra era que un mechón de pelo de Sherlock le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y se lo había apartado de la cara. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir buscando la manera de salir de allí y buscar a Sherlock; con suerte, podría sacarlo de donde estuviese o se encontraría con él fuera de allí.

Al final, Irene ideó un plan bastante arriesgado y para nada sofisticado ni original, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Volvió de mala gana a la cama, pues llevaba todo el día tumbada y durmiendo a veces, por lo que solo le apetecía moverse, pero por otro lado le parecía que la única manera de combatir el aburrimiento y la impaciencia era seguir durmiendo. Al mismo tiempo que conciliar el sueño, intentaba también no hacer caso de la bandeja con la cena que aún estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama, pues pensó que Moriarty había podido poner algo para volver a aturdirla, pero después de todo el día sin comer no pudo resistir la enorme tentación; miró varias veces el plato, lo olió y probó un trozo diminuto del filete para asegurarse de que estaba limpio y lo acabó devorando en apenas unos minutos. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con la manzana, Moriarty apareció por tercera vez en la puerta, ahora con las manos vacías y una sospechosa sonrisa.

-Veo que sigues despierta, princesa… ¡ah, y por fin has comido! Menos mal, no quería que murieses de hambre; no es un final muy apropiado para alguien como…

-¿A qué has venido ahora? –lo interrumpió Irene mientras se guardaba en la manga con mucho disimulo el cuchillo con el que había pelado la manzana, agradeciendo que las mangas fuesen tan amplias que le permitían tapar parte de la mesa y sus manos- Estoy cenando, como tú mismo has comprobado, y después me gustaría volver a dormir; tengo que esperar al príncipe para que me despierte con un beso, ¿no?

-Precisamente de tu querido príncipe te quería hablar, bella Irene, tengo noticias de él –Moriarty fingió tristeza mientras se sentaba despacio en la silla frente a Irene, que agarró con fuerza el cuchillo esperando que él no lo viese-. Verás… le he mandado noticias de ti y no me ha contestado. Creo que prefiere olvidarse de ti antes que enfrentarse a mí.

-Vaya, eso estropearía tu plan del cuento. ¿Sabes una cosa? –preguntó Irene con tranquilidad- Pero no todo está perdido; todas las buenas historias tienen un giro al final. Aquí tienes el tuyo.

Apenas había acabado la frase cuando se abalanzó sobre Moriarty (por suerte la mesa era muy pequeña y no le costó mucho) y le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo. Él intentó defenderse, pero le costaba mover el brazo, ya que era zurdo; en lugar de quitarse a Irene de encima solo consiguió hacerse un par de cortes más. Ella lo empujó para tirarlo de la silla y cayó todavía agarrada a él y sujetándole los brazos, evitando que pudiese defenderse. Tras un forcejeo en el que ella misma recibió alguna herida, se le rasgó la ropa y estuvo a punto de perder, consiguió golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo y dejarlo semiinconsciente. Le quitó la pistola y la llave de la habitación y salió corriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera, se sentó contra la puerta, exhausta. Había gastado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de casi un día entero sin comer ni beber en aquella pelea, y sin embargo había ganado gracias a su rapidez, y probablemente a que Moriarty no contaba con que fuese a utilizar aquella escasa energía de esa forma. Como Irene era consciente de que ese no era el mejor sitio para quedarse dormida, pues podía haber alguien vigilando, al cabo de unos minutos se levantó dolorida y miró a su alrededor, con el cuchillo y la pistola preparados. Sin embargo no le hizo falta ninguna defensa al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola y en un lugar bastante insólito.


	9. El lago de los cisnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Sherlock descifra la pista y sale en busca de Irene

Después de revisar el poema varias veces, Sherlock volvió a desesperarse porque no encontraba la pista: una princesa encerrada en una torre custodiada por un dragón y cien guardias, espera a que vaya a buscarla su príncipe y el hada le habla de un caballero "vencedor de la Muerte" ya está en camino. Obviamente, Irene era la princesa, Moriarty era el dragón y el caballero era él; pero ¿qué más? Oriente. La princesa mira el cielo de Oriente, por lo que Irene podría estar en esa zona… una pista demasiado vaga. En el poema había un jardín con flores que tampoco ayudaban mucho a Sherlock, pavos reales, cisnes, un bufón… cualquier cosa podía contener la clave de dónde estaba Irene.

Sherlock repasó todos los lugares en los que había estado el día anterior, pero ninguno parecía cumplir con ninguna de las condiciones del poema, lo que significaba que tendría que seguir recorriendo la ciudad en busca de la guarida de Moriarty, empezando por la zona Este. Pero si no recibía más pistas, o si no era en aquella ciudad… entonces ¿qué? ¿tendría que darse por vencido? Eso jamás. Esta vez no era un duelo entre los dos que pudiese ser resuelto con un par de trucos de ilusionismo. No, esta vez había algo mucho más importante en juego, algo con lo que no le permitiría jugar jamás: la vida de Irene.

Rápidamente, Sherlock empezó a buscar su próximo objetivo por la guía de teléfonos y mapas en internet. Tras cerca de una hora de búsqueda, apareció al Este de la ciudad, en una zona a la que Sherlock no había llegado, El Lago de los Cisnes, una librería especializada en cuentos infantiles donde los niños podían ir a jugar en un patio adornado con flores y aves de plástico de colores, entre ellas varios pavos reales. Sherlock debía de haberse equivocado mucho si aquel no era el lugar, así que se puso y salió, aún de madrugada, a buscar a Irene.


	10. La historia interminable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde el caballero y la princesa se vencen al malvado hechicero.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando Sherlock llegó a El Lago de los Cisnes, la librería y guardería infantil donde seguramente encontraría a Irene. Aún era pronto para que abriese, así que se quedó paseando alrededor del edificio (un bloque de pisos al lado del cual había un pequeño jardín que utilizaban como patio de juegos, como pudo ver Sherlock a través de la verja que lo rodeaba) para evaluarlo antes de entrar. En el patio había juegos de vivos colores que parecían representar plantas y animales exóticos, igual que los dibujos del interior del muro, aunque estos eran más difíciles de distinguir desde el otro lado de la verja. Lo que se veía desde el escaparate no era más que la librería, y al fondo dos puertas, una donde debía estar el almacén y otra cubierta con una cortina de colores sobre la que había un letrero en el que ponía con unas letras adornadas con pavos reales y cisnes "Sala de juegos". Probablemente, Irene estaría en el almacén o incluso en algún sótano.

La espera era terrible; Sherlock no paraba de fumar y de andar cada vez más nervioso. Necesitaba entrar en ese mismo instante, sin perder un minuto, porque no sabía qué le pasaba a Irene, si es que le pasaba algo, y necesitaba sacarla de aquella prisión de colores y juguetes para bebés si es que estaba allí. La situación era tan extravagante que resultaba aún más siniestra: una mujer encerrada en una guardería, secuestrada por un psicópata que imitaba un cuento de hadas para vengarse de una pareja.

Sonó un fuerte golpe dentro del local y una de las puertas se abrió despacio. En el umbral apareció una mujer morena con el pelo enredado y lleno de pequeñas flores blancas secas; iba vestida con lo que parecía una túnica blanca, pero estaba rota por varios sitios y sucia de polvo y sangre, igual que su cara, sus manos y sus pies descalzos. El corazón de Sherlock dio un vuelco: ahí estaba Irene. Desde fuera de la tienda, intentó llamar su atención golpeando el cristal del escaparate, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos aliviada al verlo. Cojeando, Irene fue hacia la puerta y miró el manojo de llaves que tenía en la mano; tras probar un par de ellas, abrió la puerta de la librería y la verja. Sherlock la abrazó en cuanto pudo y la besó nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la miraba y palpaba su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

-Sí —contestó Irene empujándolo para separarse de él—… pero este no es el mejor lugar para quedarnos parados, tengo algunas heridas y cardenales por el cuerpo y estoy agotada, además de que llamo bastante la atención, así que entra —Sherlock obedeció, volvieron a cerrar la puerta e Irene volvió al cuarto de donde había salido—; tengo algo que enseñarte.

Sherlock la siguió al almacén lleno de cajas de libros y la ayudó a apartar un par de montones hasta que una puerta quedó a la vista.

-¿Has estado ahí? —Irene respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Irene se sentó en una caja y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, ante el asombro de Sherlock, que sonrió con orgullo cuando Irene llegó a la parte en la que había dejado inconsciente a Moriarty y lo había encerrado en su propia celda.

-Yo pensaba que estaríamos en algún lugar apartado y abandonado, y que te tenía encerrado en otro cuarto como este… Mi plan era escapar para sacarte –miró a los ojos al detective y sonrió—. Menos mal que estás bien… Cuando salí estuve dando vueltas, asegurándome de que no había nadie, ni más celdas… pero solo había cajas, así que las apilé como pude y pensaba salir para volver a casa… pensaba que aún era de noche y que me sería fácil pasar desapercibida —apoyándose en el hombro de Sherlock, cerró los ojos y bostezó—. Estoy hecha polvo… dejémosle ahí y vámonos a casa… allí puedes contarme qué has hecho tú.

-No –cortó Sherlock—. Puede que no tenga tantos recursos como creíamos y por eso haya recurrido a esto tan simple, aprovechándose de que nosotros creíamos que tenía más; pero si no le demostramos que hemos visto lo que tiene en realidad volverá a atacar pronto y más fuerte…

-O sea, que tenemos que terminar su juego y demostrarle que hemos ganado…

-Exacto. No nos sirve de nada dejarlo tirado, ni siquiera muerto; tarde o temprano alguien lo encontraría y entonces sí que podríamos estar en un lío. Es mejor que haga creer a la gente que ha sufrido un accidente. De todas formas, estaremos pendientes de él, y si lo dejamos aquí podremos comprobar quién viene a buscarlo, quién conoce este lugar y por tanto quién está con él, porque no creo que esté completamente solo.

Se quedaron pensativos un minuto y al final Irene murmuró:

-Él escribió un cuento y te pidió el final; tenemos que escribir ese final, dejarle una carta como la que te dejó él a ti.

Sherlock sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribió una nota que pasó bajo la puerta de la celda, luego dejó su abrigo a Irene para que tapase el vestido de princesa y salieron de la librería antes de que llegasen los empleados.

Cuando una de las mujeres de la guardería, la aliada de Moriarty, abrió la puerta, encontró a su jefe herido y sentado en la cama leyendo la nota:

Tras derrotar al malvado hechicero en un duelo, la princesa Traidorinda huyó de su guarida. En la puerta se cruzó con Sir Alardelot, que había seguido todas las pistas sabiamente hasta encontrar a su amada. Tras relatar la princesa su encierro en la guarida del hechicero, ambos acordaron que harían saber al malvado que conocían sus pobres trucos y por tanto no le temían antes de regresar a su hogar para seguir luchando contra él hasta acabar en un final para tan dignos enemigos; aunque los tres (la princesa y el caballero por un lado y el malvado hechicero por otro) sabían bien que aquella historia podía no acabar nunca…


End file.
